Reverse Lives with a Twist
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Amu was the one working for Easter and Ikuto is the Joker of the guardians? and Aruto is Ikuto's brother? The pairings are also messed up! Amu/Yoru Amu/Aruto Ikuto/femTadase OMG the world is gonna end with ikuto liking Tadase! read to find out!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Pairings: Amu x Yoru (you'll find out why ;D)/some Amu x Aruto

Me: This is an AU story btw. I came up with this awhile ago and I didn't want to forget it so i decided to write it and see how it goes so yeah here it is. It might be confusing at first but you'll soon get why it's this kind of set up! hope you like it :D

Ikuto: hmm...then wouldn't Amu be older than me o_O

Me: Yup! ;D but you'll be liking Tadase! mwahahaha

Ikuto: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! and why does Yoru get Amu? *pouts*

Me: No idea really it just came to me and he's cute .

Yoru: Thanks, nya!

Me: so cute XD ok Yoru do the disclaimer!

Yoru: ALRIGHT, NYA! cuteanime doesn't own Shugo Chara only the OC's if there are any, nya!

Me: thanks Yoru, now Ikuto wrap it up plz!

Ikuto: fine...Hope you enjoy the first chapter and reviews are loved XD

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Chapter 1

Amu POV

I was running in the night trying to escape something, but I need someone's help. I wonder if he'll help me if I go to find him. I saw my destination – Ikuto's house. I leaped up to the balcony since I was in my character transformation with Yoru. My black tail swayed and my black ears were drooping a little. I shook off the feeling and my ears and tail disappeared. I tapped on the glass door to get the attention of the person in the room. He was shocked to see me there, but he came to open the door anyways to let me in.

"W-What are you doing here, Amu?" he was blushing a little, how cute.

"Just dropping by to say hi." I walked in dropping my two violin cases on to the floor beside his bed. I went directly to his bed and lay there.

"Hi Ikuto, nya!" Yoru waved and went to the three charas that belong to Ikuto – Ren, Micky, and Suto.

"Oh, here. " I handed him a bag of chocolate sweets, "I thought you might like those so I got them for you on the way here."

"T-Thanks…um…are you gonna stay here again?" he asked awkwardly.

I was already on my belly on his bed flipping a magazine, "Hmm…about that I have something to ask y – "

I was cut off by a shout from his mom, "Ikuto, a cute girl named Tadako is at the door looking for you, I'm sending her to your room!"

"O-Okay mom! Thanks!" Ikuto was panicking and rushing around cleaning his room then his stare landed on me, "What did you want to ask me again?" Sensing his intention I knew what I should do.

I got up and grabbed my violin with the dumpty key hooked on it and walked to the balcony, "Nothing important, I'll tell you later. I'll wait outside for you until you're done. Yoru we're leaving!"

"Alright, thanks." He smiled and closed the door. Yoru and I jumped to the roof and sat there. It was cold, since it's around winter during Christmas season. Good thing I was wearing my cargo army pants, army boots, a black hoody and a black leather jacket. I heard the two talking inside with my sensitive hearing of my cat ears.

I perked up when I heard Tadako ask, "Do you like me?"

I wonder what his answer would be? But knowing him, he has a crush on her for a while now, so I won't be surprised to hear him confess to him.

As if on cue Ikuto confessed, "Y-Yeah I like you, too."

"Really, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"…Yeah, I-I'd like that."

So their together now, how romantic. Ah, it's starting to snow now. I think I'll leave now, doubt he'll remember I'm even here. I looked to the street and I saw something or maybe better put, people I didn't think I'll see again – Aruto and Tamako. How ironic is this, seeing someone that you hate for so long and coming towards this house nonetheless. I guess he is Ikuto's older brother that Ikuto mentioned to me once. How come I never saw the similarities between them sooner? Whatever I don't want to see them. "Yoru we're leaving. I…don't want to see someone I hate."

"But Amu, aren't you gonna ask Ikuto to help you with that, nya?" Yoru mewed cutely, the one that I fell in love with.

"Don't worry I'll think of something else. I…doubt he'll help me now and I… just want to…leave." My bangs covered my eyes not wanting to show the sadness in them to Yoru.

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Yoru's POV

I looked at the walkway and saw the reason why she was down. Amu, nya…I wish I were a human so that I can be there to protect you. "Let's go! I don't want to stay here too!" I agreed.

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

Amu's POV

My tail and ears popped up and I jumped off the roof into the night away from that house and away from that someone. "Yoru, I don't think I'll be going back to that house now that I know he lives there. I don't want to the take the chance of meeting him there."

"As long as you're happy, Amu, I don't care of the situation, nya!"

"Thanks, Yoru. I don't know what will have become of me if you weren't there for me the whole time." I smiled happily at him, "Now, lets go get some food…but I don't have anymore money after buying the chocolates."

"Oh, you can play your violin in public to earn some money, nya!"

"Good idea, Yoru! I guess running away from Easter left me with no money. I even forgot my house keys at home to get into my house, and my brother is on tour somewhere, so I can't ask him. I guess I might have to sleep on the street tonight, no the secret place in the park where we always go the play the violin! Yup! We'll sleep there tonight!" I laughed at the idea of sleeping on the bench with snow falling around us.

"Huh? Amu, I think you forgot your other violin at his house, nya!"

I checked my hands and only one violin was with me! "My other violin! The one from my father! I need to get it back, but I can't…"

"We'll get it back later, Amu, nya! Let's earn money to get some food first! Can't think on an empty stomach! Nya!"

Haha, Yoru is just too cute! I walked to the Christmas tree area and took out my violin and started playing some songs I memorized. Soon, a crowd was already around me and I got some money after every song I played. Making people smile with my violin always feel the best. I looked at the sky and it was getting late so I bowed and thanked everyone and started packing up.

"Let's see…darn we only have enough to buy to taiyakis." I frowned, but smiled anyways, "Well one for each of us, then, Yoru! Chocolate taiyaki here we come!"

We walked to the taiyaki stand that was open on the street and bought two chocolate taiyakis. It was delicious!

_Grumble Grumble_

"Hehe, I guess I'm still hungry for more food. All that running sure tired me out!" I laughed it off patting my belly.

"Amu…you should have told me then I would have given you my taiyaki, nya." Yoru looked worried and I patted his head.

"It's alright, Yoru, I'll live through this! So let's go to the park before it's starts to snow too badly. The secret place has a cover for us so it should be fine besides the cold weather." I smiled sadly and started to walk to the park.

"Amu…nya. Let's go back to ask Ikuto – " I shook my head to cut him off. I really didn't want to go back to his house knowing that he lives there now.

~At the park~

It sure is cold to walk in the snow at night. I wished I remembered to bring my house keys with me this morning! Huh…I feel hot …oh no… I didn't catch a fever did I? I felt my forehead at it was burning!

"Ugh…Yoru… this is bad. I-I think I have a fever…" I wasn't feeling too well and I was getting dizzy. This must be because I didn't eat lunch and dinner and because of the being in the cold weather too long.

"AMU, NYA!" Yoru flew to me and that was the last thing I saw before I completely passed out.

~o~o~

* * *

><p>Me: that's it for chapter one. I'm working on chapter two right now, but i might not update soon cuz i have to at least update a few of my other stories :D<p>

Amu: you should stop writing new ones and continue on the ones you written already

Me: I know, but i just love writing new ones and sometimes i lose a bit of inspiration on the old ones, so it might take quite a long time for me to update :D

Ikuto: you got an excuse for this?

Me: yeah i do. i have lots of homework to do, but i do hope to update when i can. it may be short chapters depending on how much time i write

Amu: ok well we need you to continue this story!

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* agreed 3

Me: hehehe anyways plz give some of your time to review this story! Oh, no flames plz

Everyone: Thank you for reading and plz look forward to the next chapter XD see you next time :D


	2. Chapter 2

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

* * *

><p>Me: I'm back with a new chapter for everyone to read!<p>

Amu: YAY! that took awhile though...

Me: I know, I had a lot of basketball tournaments on the weekends so I didn't have time to write anything, but i finally got this done! *jumps for joy*

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* good for you *smirks* now i can have some Amuto time!

Amu: Ikuto get off me!

Ikuto: no *snuggles*

Me: o.o'' ... ok...I'm sorry for the late update, but i hope you like it! Amu, please do the dis...

Amu: *fainted*

Me: what happened!

Ikuto: *smirks* I bit her ear and she fainted

Me: ==" ok then...Yoru!

Yoru: Nya! what's up?

Me: Please do the disclaimers

Yoru: cuteanime does not own Shugo Chara

Me: Now on to the story!

Yoru: YAY! Nya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yoru's POV

I noticed how Amu has been shivering and I was going to ask if she was ok, but hearing her say that she has a fever…NYA! I saw her fall on the ground right under the cover area, but I can't do anything to help, nya! When I'm this small I can't really do anything, nya!

"A-Amu…I-I gonna go look for h-help, I-I'll be right b-back, nya!" I was sobbing by now. Amu's face was red and she her breathing was hard. She was in need of getting to a warm place and eating something or she might…d-d-die here, nya!

I was about to leave when I heard her mumble, "Y-Yoru…don't leave…m-me… I'm s-s-scared. P-Please don't l-leave m-me."

I can't leave her after hearing her say that, but I need to get her help, nya! "WHAT SHOULD I DO, NYA! I DON'T WANT AMU TO DIE, NYA!"

Suddenly a bright light shone down on us and the king of the Guardian Charas appeared. I was shocked, but quickly bowed down to his majesty.

"Your majesty what brings you here, might I ask?" I suppressed the nya that threatened to come out of my mouth. I can't be impolite to the king.

"No need to be so formal, Yoru. I came down here because I felt your love and devotion to this girl." He pointed at Amu, "I came here to give you a choice. I can turn you into a human so you can love and take care of her, but in exchange you can't turn back into your chara form and can love no one but Amu, and you can keep your powers. You can still character change with Amu, but this time both of you will fight as separate entities. You'll still be transforming together, but you're not inside Amu and you can use telepathy anytime you want."

"You really can make me a human, nya?" If the king can really do that then, I want to be human so I can protect Amu from being lonely all the time, nya!

"Yes I can, but you cannot return to your chara form. Will you accept these terms? If you do I'll change you right away."

"I want to, but I don't know what Amu would think when she sees me, nya."

"If she really loves you then she won't mind what you look like, right?"

"Alright, your majesty, please turn me into a human right now so I can bring her home and treat her fever." I bowed again to show my gratitude.

"Then, please close your eyes." The king instructed.

Suddenly I could feel my body growing bigger and when I heard the ok to open my eyes I looked at myself the mirror that the king brought here. I had the same colour hair as before and the style was almost like Ikuto's, but a bit wilder. I was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket on, faded blue jeans, and military boots. Overall I look…amazing!

"Wow! I look awesome and I can still summon my cat ears at will!" I looked to the king, "Your majesty, I thank you for granting me my wish. I vow to you I will take good care of Amu. Thank you again."

"I shall take you on your word that you will take good care of her. Now get going to your house. She is having a high fever you know and don't worry about not knowing how to cook. When I changed you I gave you knowledge on how to cook any kind of food you like." He nodded and disappeared in a flash of white light.

Now that I'm bigger I'm going to carry Amu home, nya! "…I guess it's hard to get rid of old habits, but Amu did say she loved it. Oh…I haven't noticed that my voice had gotten lower. Haha…" I picked her up and jumped onto the roofs to get home faster. Hold on Amu, we're almost home.

I saw that the balcony door to her room was unlocked, so I quickly jump onto the balcony and into her room. I placed her on her bed and tucked her in.

"Ah, I need a thermometer, and a bowl of cold water and towel." I walked out the door and took one last glance at her before going to find the items I need.

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile at Ikuto's house~<p>

Ikuto's POV

I just came back from walking Tadako back to her house since Tamako-san left early before staying over for dinner. I walked into my room and sat on my bed thinking what had happened today. It was awesome because the girl that I had a crush on is now my girlfriend. I stared out my balcony door watching the snow softly falling then it hit me. Amu was still outside! I had completely forgot about her, but I think she left a long time ago already. I saw a black case and it was one of Amu's violins. She must have left it here when I rushed her out. I guess I'll go return it to her right now, since she told me once that it was from her missing father and it was her most precious item. I grabbed the case and my jacket and went down the stairs to the door.

"Ikuto, where are you going this late at night?" my brother, Aruto, asked from the stairs.

"Oh, to return something to a friend that came here earlier, but left it in my room." I pulled on my shoes getting ready to go.

"In this weather? What is it that they left anyways?" he walked over to me, but stopped midway staring at the violin case, "Hey, where did you get this?"

"Huh? The violin case you mean? It's the thing I'm returning to my friend. What about it?" I was curious as to why he was so interested in it.

"Oh, um…its…by any chance is your friend…Amu" I was shocked by his question because I didn't know he knew Amu.

"Y-Yeah, it's hers. Do you know her, aniki? (A/N: aniki means older brother)" Now questions were swimming in my head but I couldn't voice any of them.

"Um…how should I put this…" he paused, "She was…my childhood best friend."

Childhood best friend…childhood best friend…"WHAT!"

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Me: so what do you think? i know it's short but...<p>

Amu: awww...I'm sick

Ikuto: WOAH! Yoru's a human! and my supposed dad is my brother! cool *smirks*

Me: well yeah...

Yoru: Yay! I'm human and I'm taller than Ikuto, NYA!

Ikuto: shut up Yoru!

Yoru: you're just jealous i'm taller than you! *sticks out tongue*

Me: um...guys... *sweat drops*

Amu: hey...

Ikuto: You...that's it! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Yoru: catch me if you can?

Ikuto and Yoru: *starts chasing and running*

Me: -_-" guys calm down...

Aruto: ^_^ hmm? what's happening?

Me: good time Aruto! Please end it for me!

Aruto: Huh? why?

Me: I'm gonna stop them before someone dies here! *dashes off to break up the fight*

Aruto: ^^ ok *smiles* Please press the review button and leave a review! Suggestions are welcome!

BG: *_CRASH_*

Aruto: ^^" No flames please because they will be...*GLARE*...IGNORED...*smiles brightly* (A/N: ah! too bright...) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BG: *CRACK BOOM POW BAM WHOMP...MEOW!

Ren, Micky, Suto: ...^^" bye now!


	3. Chapter 3

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Amu: cuteanime does not own Shugo Chara!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Ikuto's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aniki and Amu being best friends must be the most terrifying pair because knowing them; they'd prank the teachers 24/7 if they could. Both of them were smart and at the top of their class, so even if the teachers call on them to answer the hardest questions they'd do it without fail. I pity the teachers that were teaching the class, but how come aniki never mentioned her until now? Did something happen between them?

"Hey, if she was your childhood friend then, why did I never met her before?" I was still shuddering at my previous thought.

"Well, whenever we did projects or homework we usually went to her house to finish it. We also go to the park a lot to play the violin together since her father, a famous violinist taught us how to play. That," he pointed at the violin, "belonged to her father. It's really precious to her because her father left it for her before he disappeared."

"Disappeared? What do you mean by disappeared?" I was curious because I never heard Amu talk about her father at all and she always seem to have a melancholic air around her.

"Hmm… how should I put this… He left one day leaving no note and only his violin, but guessing this he probably left to fulfill his dream. To become a world wide famous violinist and to play in a orchestra." Aniki looked distant when he explained to me, but I still think something happened, but said nothing, "After that incident, a few months later she moved away without telling me…"

"Um… wouldn't she tell you since you two were best friends? Did something happen?" Now this got my attention. I never knew about Amu's family or past, so this is my chance.

"Hmm… you're a curious one aren't you, otouto? (A/N: otouto means younger brother)" He smirked, "Well I guess I'll tell the whole story starting in our senior year in elementary school…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Aruto's POV

I was sitting at my desk waiting for my best friend to come, so we could discuss about our project before class started. I was going to fall asleep waiting for her, but then I felt something cold touch my cheek. I turned around and saw Amu standing there holding chocolate milk – my favourite drink.

"Hey, morning." I took the offered beverage and took a sip, delicious!

"Morning. Hey, can I come to your place and do some homework? We'll work in your room secretly, so we don't bother your parents and your new baby sister." She suggested smiling.

"Sure, but how are you gonna do that?" Really what is she planning to do, she can't get in… unless she … Ryu'll be happy about this…

"Oh, I'll character change with Yoru and leap onto your balcony and you let me in and I'll leave before dinner. Sounds great to me."

I just sighed and gave a nod.

* * *

><p>~o~o~<p>

RIIINNNNGGG!

It was now lunch so we both headed to the cafeteria to get lunch. I went to get a table and waited for Amu to buy the lunch for us. While I waited I stared at the school beauty, Tamako Hotori, but I was snapped out of it after Amu waved a melon bread in front of my face.

"Pal, stop gawking at her. Really, why do all the guys like her? What's so good about her?" She was fuming because she hates Tamako's guts.

"Well, she is pretty, nice, and angelic." I was staring again.

"Hmph! I don't know what's so nice and angelic of her. To me, she's a demon. I HATE her!" I could see fire burning in her eyes now.

"Amu, you should try to get to know her better. You're childhood friends with her right? Can you… help me ask – " I was cut off by Amu's loud outburst.

"No way! I'll never do that even if you are my best friend and you like her, Aruto because I… I…"

"I…" I probed her.

"I… because I don't like her, so I won't talk to her. Hmph!" Amu stomped away fuming to herself.

I saw them talking together once in the hallway, so I thought Amu was helping me to get Tamako, but that is where it went downhill.

The next day was a weekend so I was hoping to go to the park to learn violin again with Amu. I saw her sitting on the bench hugging her father's violin so I went up to her and asked, "Hey, Amu, where's your dad?"

Then she burst into tears. I didn't know what to do so I hugged her and she told me what happened. After that I bought both of us ice cream and she finally smiled. She told me that she would definitely go search for her father after she finished school, so I encouraged her.

* * *

><p>~A few months later near graduation~<p>

It was on a weekend at my house and I was surprised to see Tamako at my door instead of Amu. I let her in and she told me she loves me. I was shocked, but at the same time happy because I really loved her. What I didn't expect was to hear her say that Amu used to bully her when they were younger when I asked her if she knew why Amu hated her so much. I couldn't believe it, but why would she lie? I couldn't be sure until I asked Amu myself. I heard a knock at the door so I told Tamako to stay in my room to play our first date.

It was Amu, but she didn't look herself today. I wonder what happened that she actually used the door today instead of jumping to my balcony like always.

"Hey, Amu, what's up?" I asked with a smile.

"…Hey…um… I have something important to tell you…" she looked sad I noted.

"Oh, me too! I'll go first!" I wanted to cheer her up and to see her smile again.

"…sure…"

"I'm now officially dating Tamako Hotori. Thanks for the help, I knew you'd ask her for me." I assumed since I saw her talking to her last time.

"…Huh? I didn't help you… I told you that I hate her…but… congratulations…" She smiled for me, but I knew she didn't like the idea of me dating Tamako, so I found this the right time to ask her.

"Hey, Amu, answer me honestly on this."

"Sure… shoot."

"Um… is it true that you always bullied Tamako until she cried when you were younger?" I saw shock flash through her eyes.

"W-What? What would make you think that? Is it… that demon…?" she stuttered.

"Tamako's not a demon! So what if she told me, just answer my question!" I shouted.

"I never bullied her at all! She's the one that bullied me until I cried just because I was a geek!" she cried defending herself from my accusations.

"Amu…how do I know this isn't a lie since you even lie to your parents sometimes. Tamako is just too nice to bully someone…" I looked down my bangs covering my eyes.

"A-Aruto… you would b-believe t-that demon over your best…f-friend?"

"I'm sorry, Amu, I just can't believe you anymore… Tamako is my girlfriend now… so please stop calling her a demon… or… we're not friends anymore." I think the last statement went a bit too far because I could see the hurt in her now emotionless eyes that use to sparkle with mischief.

"So that's how it is…then … I'm sorry, Aruto I can't do this. So, good… bye." She turned away from my house and character changed with Yoru and sped away.

* * *

><p>~ Next week at school~<p>

Amu hadn't spoken to me since then and I started to hang out more with Tamako's friends. They were really nice people and I sometimes saw Yoru hanging around Amu and sending me death glares. Did I do something wrong? I ignored it and continued on with my life growing farther apart from Amu.

The most shocking came when it was the last week of school and I didn't see Amu anywhere. She didn't even come to school. Where was she? Then the teacher came in and announced, "Hinamori-san has stopped coming because she is moving away to another district and she didn't want to tell anybody during the exam period. So she won't be graduating with us."

"Where is she moving to and when is she leaving?" a student asked.

"She didn't tell me, but she said she would continue her education in her new home. She left last night on a plane. Ok no more questions, class time…"

I couldn't believe she didn't tell me something this important and left without even saying a good bye to her… friend. Did she even consider me as … her friend … anymore? She did tell someone where she went with her family, right? She must have some friends.

I asked around the school and everyone just said that I should know. Then I asked Ryu my chara, "Hey, Ryu, do you know why no one knows where Amu left to? She would of told her friends right?"

Ryu faced palmed and floated over to stand in front of my face. "Baka, she has _no_ friends. She's a geek remember and in this school geeks are all isolated."

"But she must have at least a few geek friends. Doesn't she…?" I was kind of losing hope.

"Um… let's see…she _did_ have one…" I cut him off.

"Then who is it?" I was getting impatient with him not getting to the topic.

"_YOU_…genius!" He emphasized, "you were her only friend because everyone thought she was a geek that was too smart to be acknowledged and bullied her behind your back. _YOU_ were the one who left her friendless." He lectured me, "Yoru told me all this, you know. He said you abandoned her for your girlfriend turning her into an emotionless doll. She no longer smiles as much now and – "

"ARUTO! Nya!" it was Yoru's voice so Amu must be near here, "I came here by Amu's request to tell you that you can be happy now without her to call your… girlfriend … names. I'm going to tell you this once, I thought that after meeting you, Amu changed in a good way, but I guess I was wrong. It was a mistake to be friends with you. If I new you were going to ditch Amu for the demon, I'd never let her be your friend. You broke her hard, Aruto. Her father left her family, her mother's forced to marry some rich guy and they have to move and now you went and did the final blow."

"Where is she? She's here isn't she?" then I saw a flash of pink at the front gate, "Amu –" Yoru stopped me with an army of cats behind him.

"Don't bother, Aruto. She doesn't want to see you anymore or this place that held many precious, but worthless dreams and hopes. I hope you'll take my advice and don't look for her. Aruto, I hate you…I'll never forgive you for what you did to Amu!" he floated away with the cats still blocking his way. The two began to walk away.

"AMUUUU!" I saw them stop and turn around.

"…" Amu's eyes were no longer full of life, but replaced with emotionless dull honey gold orbs. She turned back and character changed with Yoru and left in a blur.

"Amu…" I fell to the ground. "Was it worth it to lose a good friend to gain a pretty girlfriend knowing your friend hates her guts?"

"Who knows? It's your choice and only time will tell if you will one day regret your decision and it will only be too late." Ryu stated showing no sign of pity.

End flashback

* * *

><p>Ikuto's POV<p>

"Yeah, that's the story…" aniki said sighing.

"You sure were harsh to Amu. She has the right to hate you." I really held no pity to him because I at least considered Amu to be a friend, "But she was a geek?"

"Yup, she's smarter than me" he stated smiling, "Hey, she still has her chara right?"

"Yeah, Yoru."

"She's helping your group, right, to purify x-eggs?" he asked still with that smile plastered on his face.

"Actually, she is our enemy, she works for Easter." I bluntly stated shocking aniki even more.

"What? How can that be? She would definitely never do that!"

"Well, time changes people, you know."

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Me: that's it for today :D hope you like it<p>

Amu: yup today Ikuto is not here!

Yoru: Yay!

Ikuto: i am, but i'll be obedient today *smirks*

Me: ok then Ikuto please end this XD

Ikuto: Please review and suggestions are welcome :D

Everyone: THANK YOU FOR READING XD


	4. Chapter 4

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Me: hi everyone! i'm so sorry for the late update! i had exams and all that in June and i was a bit busy in the beginning of summer break.

Ikuto: I bet you were just lazy :P

Me: hmph well...maybe i was a little, but i was kinda stuck and out of ideas *whines*

Ikuto: hmm...whatever. Anyways why is Yoru the only chara that turns human?

Yoru: Because i'm the best! *shoes victory sign*

Amu: *nods*

Ikuto: How could you Amu? Yoru and I almost look alike now since he is human! *feigns hurt with waterfall tears* (Me: i know that is ooc)

Yoru: -Human version- Hey watch it there, she's my girl in this story!

Amu: oh right! I am! *smiles brightly*

Ikuto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHFALJF;KLAJF;KFJDAJFAIE! -sulks in a corner-

Me: -comes into the room with cookie jar- what did you guys did to him?

Yoru: oh nothing *smirks*

Amu: oooh i want cookie *chomps on cookie*

Me: ok then... *sweatdrops* Amu please do the disclaimer today ;)

Amu: OK! the pleasure is mine!

Ikuto: TT^TT

Yoru: 8P

Me: ... .

Amu: cuteanime does not own Shugo Chara or its characters except Aruto's chara Ryu!

Yoru: ENJOY THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ikuto's POV

Aniki stood there like a statue for a few seconds before blurting, "I'm coming with you to her house! I'm going to talk some sense into her. Working for the enemy? Is she crazy?"

"Um…aniki…one problem. If by what you had said is true then, you going there won't help." I stated hoping that he would catch on to what I meant.

"Huh? Why?" I face palmed and sighed. Aniki can be so oblivious sometimes.

"Didn't you say that she hates your guts now? Wouldn't that just make things more difficult for her? Seeing you would just open old wounds." I didn't want to say this to his face, but I considered Amu as a friend and I don't want to see her sad…even though she could sometimes be quite annoying.

"That is correct, Aruto." Ryu said floating to us from the stairs, "You shouldn't go, because I just heard from Yoru that while Amu was sitting on the roof waiting for Ikuto. She saw you and…_her_… walking home together."

After hearing this, I think the reason that Amu left was not just because it started snowing, but also because she saw Aniki with Tamako-san together. I wonder if she has another reason for hating aniki…it's getting late and I should be going before it gets too late. "Aniki, I think you should just stay home. I need to go now or – "

I was cut off again by aniki shouting, "I'm going with you anyways! I want to at least say sorry for what I did." I could tell he regretted doing what he did, but judging by what he said about Amu, I think she would have avoided aniki at school anyway because of his girlfriend. She would just get bullied even more for hanging out with the popular kids at school when she herself is a geek.

"Fine, but if she kicks you out of the house it's not my problem." I grabbed the violin and walked out the door with my winter jacket on. Ryu followed us out and we started our walk to Amu's house.

* * *

><p>~At Amu's house~<p>

Yoru's POV

I made some chicken soup for Amu since she has a fever right now. I brought the soup up to her room and then went to change the towel. Her fever went down a bit, but she still isn't completely good for walking. I saw her eyes open and she tried to get up. "Woah, Amu, stay down. Your sick and you need to rest!" I pushed her gently back down to the bed.

"…Huh…who r you…wait…Yoru?" she had a confused look on her face, which I thought looked so cute.

"Yeah, it's me, Yoru." I smiled warmly making her blush a little.

"H-how did you get so…big?" she asked bewildered and staring at my face.

"The King of the charas in my world came to me and transformed me into a human. I can still use my chara powers." I was grinning now, "And since I'm now human, I can protect you better now, Amu."

Her face was now a cherry red and she smiled a little, "Yoru… you are the best! I don't know what I would do without you!" she tackled me with a bear hug. I chuckled and just hugged her back.

"I made some chicken soup for you. Drink it while it's still hot." I took the small bowl of chicken soup and slowly fed it to her.

"Y-Yoru, I can eat by myself…" Amu stuttered out, but I just continued what I did and smiled. She is just irresistibly cute when she's flustered. Then I heard the doorbell ring. Who would come at this time and in this cold weather?

"Amu, you stay here and I'll go answer the door. I don't want you to worsen your fever." I got up and left her room to the front door of the house.

I was surprised to see Ikuto at the door and then I remembered that Amu had left her violin at his house and maybe he came to return it. I quickly opened the door to let him in from the cold. "Yo, Ikuto, what brings you here at this time," I looked out the door to see it's snowing outside, "and this weather."

"Oh, um…do I know you?" He stared at me puzzled. Then, I remembered the last time he saw me I was in my chara form.

"Ah, right, I guess you don't since I'm in my new form. I'm Yoru, Amu's chara turned human." Ikuto's face was priceless, but I decided I should let him in, "Come in, its cold outside we can talk inside."

"Thank you, it's just that you shocked me a bit since you were once her chara and now you are a human." He stated slowly still digesting the information.

"Yeah, Amu was a bit surprised as well, but she recognized me." I opened the door more for him to come in, but what I saw behind Ikuto made me narrow my eyes and sneered frostily, "Aruto, what are you doing here?"

I could never believe he still had the guts to see Amu after all these years. It was still painful for Amu to talk about him. How did he know Amu lived here? Oh, right, Ikuto is his younger brother.

"Let's talk inside, Yoru. Where is Amu?" Ikuto was curious as to why the pink haired girl was missing from her own house.

"Come in and we will talk in the kitchen," I let them both in and closed the door behind them, "Amu is in her room resting. She got a fever, but it went down a bit, so I don't want to anger her and make it worse."

"She's sick?" Aruto was worried coming from how his voice sounded. We sat down at the kitchen table to have our little discussion, but I don't think I can prevent Amu from seeing him.

"Yes, she got a fever today because we were locked out of our house and had to sleep at the park. It's ok now so you don't have to worry." I gritted out quietly not wanting to alert Amu, "So, answer me, Aruto, what business do you have here?"

"I came here to apologize to Amu…" Aruto looked down at his hands, "I shouldn't have said that and isolated her at school."

"It's a bit late to say sorry now, Aruto. I don't think you knew the heaviness and hurt of the words you said to Amu." I was mad but I couldn't lash out at him, "Maybe you didn't know, but since she was a geek in elementary school everyone avoided her. She had no friends until the day you transferred in there, or should I say all her old friends ditched her because of your…_girlfriend_."

"What does any of this have to do with Tamako?" I just stared at him for asking a question like that. Is he that dense to not notice the things going on around him?

"Ikuto, is your brother that oblivious?" I asked monotonously pointing at Aruto.

"I would have to say yes." Ikuto nodded sparing his brother no pity.

"Sighs…. It's a long story. You'll eventually figure out why and it's not in my right to tell you." I needed them out of the house especially Aruto because I can sense Amu is getting impatient.

"Alright then, can I go see Amu?" Aruto asked grimly, "I have something to ask her and if not I'll just ask you."

"I will suggest you not to go see her because I don't think she wants to and I'll just answer your question." I just hope its quick.

"Fine, why are you two working for Easter?" Aruto went straight to the point and caught me off guard with that question.

"Did Ikuto tell you that we work for that man?" I saw him nod and I just sighed, "We have a reason to why we work for him. Believe me we were forced and blackmailed because – " I was cut off when I heard foot steps coming from the stair case. 'Damn it! She is gonna be pissed.'

"Yoru? Are there guests in the house?" Amu's soft voice coming from the other side of the door and her footsteps were getting closer.

"This is not good!" I whispered and got up from my seat, but I was too late and the door leading to the kitchen was open, "Shit."

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Amu stood at the doorway in shock. No dared to move or make a sound until Amu's legs lost all strength making her stumble before Yoru caught her. She gasped out, "W-What are you doing here?"

TBC...

* * *

><p>Well that was the end of chapter 4 hope you liked it!<p>

Me: phew...that's done now to work on the next chapter!

Amu: Good work! ^^b

Ikuto: TT^TT -still sulking-

Me: your still sulking after the chapter is over? O_O

Ikuto: what about it?

Me: well your brother/father 'Aruto' is here

Aruto: Yo! i finally get an appearance in here!

Me: yup so i'll let you do the honours of wrapping this up Aruto-kun! i need to start the next chapter.

Aruto: No problem ohime-sama! ;)

Me: o/o o-ok thank you

Ikuto: what about me then?

Me: -back to normal- i thought you were still sulking -_-|||

Aruto: Anyways Please leave a review! All suggestions to what happens next are welcome! Hime-sama did say that she is out of ideas for the next chapter so if you got something you would like to see happen in the story feel free to tell us in the review! She might consider using it and we will give credit to the person that gave us the idea at the end of the chapter! The more reviews we get the quicker the chapters come to keep you satisfied! ^^b and here is a bonus poll that will end by next chapter!

What pairings would you like to see in this story?

Amu x Yoru (human version of course)

Amu x Aruto

I'm just trying to decide the main pairing of the story first so if u got suggestions for the other people of this story please say so in the review! There will not be a actual poll in my profile since i'm going by review votes for this. I will start to add the others into the story later.

THANK YOU FOR READING! ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY THUS FAR! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

See you guys next time ;D


	5. Chapter 5

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Me(Ani): Hi everyone! i'm so sorry for the late update! I had been really busy in the summer with basketball and swimming courses but I finally got the next chapter done :D hooray for me!

Amu: Welcome back, Ani!

Ikuto: Yo, so you finally got the new chapter done hmm?

Ani: yeah, it took awhile to come up with the ideas for it but i think revealing some things would work. :)

Yoru: Yay! new chapter! NYYYAAAAA!

Ani: *hugs Yoru* You are just too cuuuuute! w

Ikuto: hey where is my hug? *pouts*

Ani: fine fine *hugs Ikuto*

Ikuto: *smirks* puurr *gropes ass*

Ani: *slaps Ikuto's face* D/ PERVERT!

Amu: *sighs* here they go again -_-|| Aruto please do the disclaimer.

Aruto: Ani does not own Shugo Chara!

Yoru: enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Normal POV

Silence filled the room.

Amu was mad so to break the silence she asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Amu, you're sick go back to bed – " Yoru began but was cut off sharply by Amu.

"I will, Yoru, but I just want to know why _he_ is here."

"Amu…do you really…hate me that much?" Aruto's soft voice pierced Amu's heart. It hurt her to hear his voice sound so…broken, but what can she do? Forgive him? How can she when her heart is still broken by him years ago when he told her that they were no longer friends because of _her_.

"I – " Amu caught herself before she can blurt out her real feelings and think to herself, 'How can I hate you, Aruto. I-I love you, but is it worth the pain to keep having my heart broken every time I see you with her? I wanted to tell you that I was leaving that day and also my most treasured feelings for you, but I guess we are just not meant to be.'

Amu watched Aruto with sad eyes and a dazed look until Ikuto brought her out of her stupor, "Amu, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Ikuto, really." Ikuto and Yoru were not satisfied with her answer but let it go.

"Aruto," Amu stared into his eyes.

"Yes, Amu?" he was holding his breath and ready to listen to what she had to say and so were the other two.

Yoru had the feeling he new where this was going so he whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to tell him, Amu?"

Amu gave Yoru a nod and said, "Aruto, I never hated you. In fact I love you. A lot."

Aruto and Ikuto gasped at the revelation of her feelings. Aruto was shocked speechless for he didn't expect a love confession from Amu. Ikuto, on the other hand, was finally piecing together the puzzle of why Amu secluded herself from his brother before she left. Well that is what he heard from his brother.

"Just hear me out before you say anything, alright?" Amu took a deep breath and continued, "That day you broke off our friendship was when I wanted to tell you I was leaving to another district. I also wanted to tell you of my feelings before I left because I decided that if you loved me back I would not go with my mom and brother with our new stepfather to another district. I never wanted to leave because you were my friend, but if you didn't love me the way I felt for you I would leave. However, when I got to your house I didn't chara change with Yoru to jump to your balcony because I was feeling down and nervous."

"So that was why you looked so sad…and I guess my wanting to cheer you up instead became…" Aruto trailed off lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah…you were bouncing with joy when you opened the door and I could see the happiness in them. I could tell that you noticed I was sad and you just wanted to cheer me up with the news you got, but I wasn't suspecting the next thing you had said. You were now officially dating Tamako." Amu spoke her name with distaste to it and shouted, "You knew I hated her, and what would make you think that I would help you? And cheering me up with that kind of news just made me feel even worse than before I came! It felt like a thousand knives stabbed into my heart. I just wanted to run away and cry, but I already knew that it would happen but never so soon. At least I wanted to confess to you and have you reject me would have felt better than knowing I got shot down before I could say anything!"

Yoru was seething beside her trying very hard to keep his temper in check because the last thing he wanted to do was become a murderer. Ikuto standing right next to him could feel the angry waves rolling off of him dangerously. 'I don't ever want to be at the receiving end of his wrath.' Ikuto shivered, 'Note to self: do not piss off Yoru if I want to keep my life!'

"I'm…sorry…" Aruto whispered.

"No, don't say it. It's too late already." Amu stated, "It's too hard for me to forgive you, Aruto. I can't because the last things you said to me broke me. I can't believe you would believe her over your _best friend_. Bullying her until she cried? I never did that! It was the other way around! I was a tomboy back then before I met you and was also very smart and athletic. I had many friends, but then one day…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Amu's POV

I was going to the gym to get ready for the next game of basketball against another school that was known to be really good at this sport. I was one of the top players on the team despite being the only girl I really did have talent. The coach picked me and I was grateful for basketball was my favourite sport. We won that game and everyone was excited to be in the finals. I was a tomboy back then so I wore the boy uniform and most of the girls think that I'm cool and had made this cheerleading club to support the basketball team. I was popular among the girls and guys, but then it changed.

It was during this game of basketball that something thought never to happen happened. No one passed the ball to me. Even when I was open they never did and we were losing the game by one point. I knew the team we were against was good, but I barely touched the ball when usually I always had the ball. Time was running out and it was turning to seconds and we were only one point away from the other team. I had enough of their attitude towards me but we needed to win game so I just ran towards my teammate with the ball, took it and dodged everyone else and did a layup at the last second. It went in and we had one the game, but I didn't see the big defender rushing at me at the last second and I was slammed into the pole that was holding up the net.

CRACK

"AAAHHHHHH! It hurts! Make it stop!" I was crying on the floor holding onto my wrist! It felt like my wrist was on fire, "Make it stop! It hurts!"

The medic team came and took me to the hospital where I had to go through an operation to get my right wrist fixed. It was numb for the whole few months after the operation and I couldn't move it. I never had a single visitor except for my coach and the girls from the cheerleading club. My teammates never came to see how I was doing and that pained me.

I finally got to leave the hospital and my wrist was still in a cast so I had to use my left hand in many things including writing, which I soon mastered. I went to the gym to see the team practicing and waved to them and all they gave me was a glare. What did I do to them to have them glare at me like that? I won the game haven't I?

I shook it off and went to sit at the bleachers to watch. After the practice ended and the coach left, the captain of the team came up to me and glared hard.

"What are you doing here?" Makoto, the team captain, sneered.

"What do you mean what I'm doing here? I'm part of the team and I have every right to be here."

"Well from now on you're kicked off the team, Hinamori."

"You can't do that! You need Sano-san (Sano Mihara is their coach) to approve!" I yelled getting frustrated, "And for what reason am I kicked off the team?"

"Sano already approved and for the reason is because you're a girl, no not a girl, a _slut_. You just want to be the centre of attention don't you?"

I couldn't believe they called me this! I never begged for attention I just want to play the sport I love. What would have given them that idea…no it can't be. "Who gave you the idea of me being a…slut? I joined this team because I love the sport!"

"Are you sure? If you love this sport so much why didn't you play on the girls team?" another voice spoke and then my suspicions were correct.

"So it was you, Tamako. What is your problem?"

"I'm just looking out for the boys here." She smirked, "And no guy likes a girl who shows off."

"I do not show off! I just did what is best for our team and it's to win games and enjoy the sport."

"Well wasn't that last move you did to win the finals in that tournament showing off that you are_ better_ than them?"

"I just did what I had to do to save the game! Fine if you all don't like me on your team then, you're not kicking me off, I'm quitting!" I stomped off and went back to the hospital for a check up.

Then the doctor told me the most shocking news of my life! I can't play basketball for five years because my wrist does not have the power to do so. It had been broken and fixed but I need to go through five years of rehabilitation before I can start again. If I didn't then I would risk never being able to play basketball again. I listened and started right away. It was going be the new school year soon and the last one too before graduating. I still practiced but with my left hand and it soon became as good as my right.

School Started and I didn't play a single sport. I was always at rehab after school and I just studied at home. My friends secluded me and I became a nerd getting perfect scores on tests and homework. I started getting bullied by everyone and I just ignored it. I found out who started it. Hotori Tamako.

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"That's my life before meeting you, Aruto. I was happy when you became my friend. I hadn't had one in so long I forgot how it felt." Amu smiled wistfully at the memory, "But in the end you were just like the others swayed by the words from her. I guess moving away was a good thing for me. I finished rehab and my new school let me join their boy's basketball team. They recognized my ability and welcomed me in despite me being female. We became fast friends and soon my popularity grew. None of the girls were jealous of me for hanging out with the popular group because they knew the guys all treated me like their sister. We became the top team in the our age group and dominated all the tournaments." Amu elaborated on her life.

"Wow that is amazing." Ikuto smiled, "I want to play against you sometime, Amu."

"Oh, of course, I saw some of the games you played and your team is pretty good, I must admit. Why don't we schedule a time in the fall and have your team play against my team? It would be fun! I'll just talk to them when school starts again." Amu smirked.

Ikuto nodded already thinking up of a way to beat her team, "Amu, you beat your old school didn't you?"

"Of course, I told my team about them and we literally beat them with a zero for them to take home. It was actually a coincidence that the whole team went to the same school for high school. Now they regretted ever kicking me off their team. Not that I care anymore." Amu spoke nonchalantly, "But Aruto, I won't care what you think of me after telling you this about _her_. I can only say I will never forgive her for what she did to me."

"I think you should two should go now, it's getting late." Yoru suggested.

"Yeah, I think we will go now. Take care, Amu!" Ikuto smiled and left through the door.

"I'm…really sorry…Amu." Aruto said once more and walked out the door.

"Just think about things I told you." Amu shouted out to him and then closed the door.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: Thank you for reading this chapter :D i hope you all enjoyed it ^^<p>

Ikuto: They better enjoy it or else...*smirks*

Ani: uh-oh...

Ikuto: If you don't leave a review Ani will be i don't know molested in next chapter by...Moi *evil laughs*

Ani: EEEEEKKKK NOOOO! OAO Aruto save meeeeeee! *glomps Aruto*

Aruto: awwww falling for me now? *charming smile*

Ani: ^^|| *sigh* brothers...just end this Aruto...*falls asleep*

Aruto: Anyways Please leave a review! All suggestions to what happens next are welcome! Hime-sama did say that she is out of ideas for the next chapter so if you got something you would like to see happen in the story feel free to tell us in the review! She might consider using it and we will give credit to the person that gave us the idea at the end of the chapter! The more reviews we get the quicker the chapters come to keep you satisfied! ^^b and here is a bonus poll that will end by: TBA

What pairings would you like to see in this story?

Amu x Yoru (human version of course)

Amu x Aruto

I'm just trying to decide the main pairing of the story first so if u got suggestions for the other people of this story please say so in the review! the poll is in my profile it was suppose to end but i decided to let it last awhile longer because i need more votes on the pairings ^^

THANK YOU FOR READING! ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY THUS FAR! PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

See you guys next time ;D


	6. Chapter 6

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Ani: hiiiii everyone :D back again sorry for updating this story so late! i really apologize for all the readers that had been waiting for this chapter. It might a bit shorter this time but i hope you still enjoy it! ok the poll for the pairings for Amu has its results!

Amu: 'who will it be...'

Ani: Yoru, drum roll please!

Yoru: you got it! *drum roll*

Ani: and the winner is... YORU!

Yoru: Whoooott! yeah! Amu's mine!

Amu: ... *blushing like a cherry*

Aruto: TT^TT noooooooo how can i lose? *goes to emo corner*

Ikuto: Hmm...my doppelganger good choices people *smirks*

Amu: *still blushing* ...

Ani: ok you guys stop with your arrogance or i'll-

Ikuto: *smacks ass and gropes breast* ooooh soft

Ani: ... o/o

Yoru and Amu: . *sweatdrops*

Ikuto: *cuddles and puts face in her chest* so...comfy

Yoru: can i do that, Amu?

Amu: NO! PERVERT! *smacks Yoru*

Yoru: T~T fine... 'no fair Ikuto'

Ikuto: i told you. not enough reviews, Ani gets molested by moi. *smirks*

Ani: ... /

Yoru: ok disclaimer is Ani does not own Shugo Chara or its characters!

Ikuto: enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ikuto's POV

When I got home from Amu's I went straight to my room. I flopped down on my bed and thought about all the things I learned from Amu today. If what she said was true, which I believe her, then aniki's girlfriend isn't as nice as she seems. Well I never really liked her in the first place anyways. "Argh…this is getting too complicated. Time to sleep." I yawned and snuggled into my bed.

In the morning, when I got down to the kitchen for breakfast I saw aniki sitting at the table staring at nothing. I guessed it must be from the shock of talking to Amu yesterday night.

"Hey, I'll be going to school now. See you later tonight." I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. Its still snowing and I was glad today was the last day of school and it was only the ceremony we had to attend to. I saw Tadako and joined her walking to the school together. We had to go separate ways when we got to school because she had to prepare for the assembly. 'Sigh…what a troublesome day.' I sighed inwardly.

"Yo Ikuto! Long time no see!" A voice I hadn't heard in a long time shouted behind me. I turned around and saw a long time friend that had came back from his trip to England for a on location shoot for his new music video. Yes, my friend is a popular singer and he goes to the same school as me but is one grade higher than me (A/N: this school has a grade eight facility and students can stay or change schools after grade six)

"Hey, Akira, how's it going pal? How was your shoot?" I asked smiling at my best friend. We are in the same music class and he is one hell of a good singer and guitarist.

"Great! It was so much fun! Hahaha! I actually got to bring my girlfriend along with me." Akira smiled happily, "We bought lots of souvenirs I got yours in my house, so come home with me later?"

"Sure. Actually I have never been to your house yet."

"Oh right! I was always away on recordings and photo shoots after school. Man, they just gave me the winter break as a resting period before starting again right after it too!"

"Akira!" a female voice shouted, "Hey, Ikuto!"

"Kukari, how are you?" I asked watching the girl. She is another one of my best friends and she is actually dating Akira. They really do make the perfect couple because Kukari is an energetic girl and is the captain of the boy's soccer team. Her older brothers are a bit odd though. They literally sized me up when I went to do a music project at her house.

"Ah, Ikuto! I'm great, how are you?" She greeted me and automatically wound her arm around Akira's arm.

"Good." I'm just glad to see some of my close friends again.

"Hey, you got a girlfriend yet, buddy?" Akira draped his arm around my shoulders and smirked. I bet he just want the details of my love life. What a _fantastic_ friend you are.

"Uh…yeah, I have a girlfriend now. Well, we just started dating yesterday." I think my face is turning red right now.

"You're dating now, Ikuto? Who's the lucky girl, hmm?" Kukari asked with a happy smile.

"You guys won't leave me alone until I tell you, will you?" I sighed defeated.

"Nope, so just spill it!" Both of them said at the same time.

"As synchronized as always is see," I smirked then smiled, "I'm dating Hotori Tadako."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, guys what's with the fish out of water face for?" I stated.

"Um…uh…you know that girl is Tamo –" Akira was cut off by Kukari.

"Akira! You're not supposed to say her name!" She scolded him, but because of their slip I was interested in what Akira was about to say.

"Hey, what so important that you can't even say the person's name?" I asked my curiosity rising every second.

RIIIINNNGGGG! RIIIIINNNNGGG!

"Ah, there's the bell! Better get going, don't want to be late for the ceremony!" Akira shouted and ran towards the school.

I sighed and followed them close behind. I guess I'll just have to get it sorted out later when I go to his house.

* * *

><p>~2 hours later~<p>

"That's all there is for today. Please have a safe holiday and we will see you all next year! Dismissed!" the principal announced and everyone started to leave the gym eager to get started on their Christmas shopping. Tadako had student council work and I told her I couldn't attend the meeting because I promised a friend that just came back to hang out for today. I met the two lovebirds at the gate and we started walking back together.

"Akira, so, where is your house anyways?" I asked looking at the surroundings to memorize the route so I can visit him sometimes to hang out. Hmm…this place looks familiar and the house…wait I've been here before…OH!

"Ok, we're here!" Akira announced walking up to the door and unlocking it.

"Hey, wait this is Amu's house though!" the words just came out of my mouth and Akira was looking at me with amusement.

"Have it ever crossed your mind that I'm her younger brother, Ikuto?" He eyes I could see were dancing with laughter.

"Akira, I don't think that would've happened because your hair is blond and not pink like hers." Kukari giggled.

"Well now I know. Anyways, just so you know, Amu is sick, and Yoru became a human." I informed him.

"I know. Came home this morning and saw her sleeping in her room with Yoru sleeping on couch in her room." Akira smiled not fazed with Yoru's transformation at all.

"Ok, so that aside, what did you get me?" I smirked.

"Here," he handed me a box of chocolates.

"Yum, my favourite! Thanks!" I thanked him and already I started opening it so I can eat one of those sweet delicacies.

"Hey, Ikuto, give me one too!" Ren flew out of Ikuto's school bag. (Refer back to chapter 1 Ren, Micky, and Suto are Ikuto's charas) He took one piece and popped it into his mouth, "Mmmmmmnnnn, Yummy!"

Micky and Suto joined us and everyone in the house just enjoyed the chocolates until we heard the sound of a door opening and closing coming from the stairs. Yoru was the only one that came down to greet us and seriously, he looks freakishly like me in his new human form!

"Whoa! You guys look soo alike you could pass off as brothers!" Akira exclaimed looking back and forth at us.

* * *

><p>Yoru's POV<p>

I heard the voice of Akira coming home, so I went to check out what he got. I saw his girlfriend, Souma Kukari, and Ikuto here. I guess these three are friends. I really have to admit Ikuto and I really do look alike and that is exactly what Akira said.

"Hahaha, so true," I chuckled and gave him a hug, "Akira its nice to see you again."

"Same here! Is sis all right? The last time I saw her she was so weary." I could tell he was genuinely worried about Amu because he knows that Amu sacrificed her freedom from Easter for him to pursue his career as a singer.

"She's ok now, just had a fever, but it's going away soon." I assured him giving him a warm smile, "You can go see her for yourself."

"Thanks, man. I can definitely trust you with her life. Take good care of her when I'm not home." Akira said those last words then left with Kukari to see his sister.

Hmm…now I'm left with Ikuto here and his charas. Sigh... what a tiresome day today is and thought I could at least relax a bit.

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Amu: Hiii thank you for reading :D i hope you all enjoyed it! I think i'll be taking Ani's place for now since she still hasn't woken up from her...shock *glares at Ikuto*<p>

Ikuto: what? She was just too cute! *pouts*

Yoru: *sweatdrops* Ikuto you're still hugging her...

Ikuto: i know, jealous?

Yoru: N-No! 'damn you Ikuto! lucky bastard!'

Ikuto: *smirks*

Aruto: *sighs* why can't i get a good partner in the story?

Ani: / ...ugh... / *sits in Ikuto's lap* sorry, but i don't know who yet so why don't you choose someone?

Aruto: I think i'll take you up on your offer *smirks*

Ikuto: hey! what are you doing!

Aruto: hmm Ani-chan why don't you join the story and be my partner, hmm? *smiles charmingly*

Ani: um...maybe i'll think about it... *blushing*

Amu: Alright! THANK YOU FOR READING! please leave a review or any ideas for new pairings :D all are encouraged.

All: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! BYE BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

A Shugo Chara Fiction :D Reverse Lives with a Twist

A Reverse of Amu and Ikuto

Ani: hi everyone! Ani here! sorry for the late update! Well this is the first chapter to this story of the new year! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVEYRONE!

Amu: Yay! i wonder what will happen? but i'm like an emo in this story T-T

Ani: aww sorry about that Amu, i promise it'll be better the next chapter!

Ikuto: oh so are you gonna make your appearance in the story of something?

Aruto: you are?

Ani: *sweatdrops* well i'll answer that later disclaimers please!

Yoru: Ani does not own Shugo Chara or its characters except for the OCs

All: enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Yoru's POV

I smiled at Ikuto and waved him over, "Hey, nice to see you again, Ikuto."

"Same here, Yoru. So, Amu's fever is almost gone right?" he asked sincerely.

"Yup, so there's nothing to worry about. She should be ok by tomorrow." I assured him.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Ren then flew up to me and started poking my face. I twitched.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

Poke.

Twitch.

'That's it!' I thought and grabbed him by the neck of his red basketball jersey he was wearing. "Will you stop that?" I shouted at him. He is definitely grating on my last nerve.

"Hey, Let me go!" the red haired chara yelled at me, "I was just checking to make sure you're real."

"And what's that suppose to mean, Chibi?" I glared. Is he imposing I'm a fake?

I inwardly smirked as he failed miserably in struggling out of my hold. "I mean, how is it possible you became a human, Yoru? I just want to see if you're the real thing or just an image. So, will you let me go now?" he explained.

I let him go and he went back to eating Ikuto's chocolates that Akira had given him. I turned to Micky, the chara with blue slicked back hair and a pair of glasses wearing a standard boys school uniform, and asked, "Is he always like that?"

"If you must know, yes. He is the playful chara out of the three of us and is usually the one that gets into the most trouble." He explained in a professional voice.

"So I guess you are the smart one and Suto, is the gentleman who knows how to cook, seeing that he's wearing a butler uniform and is starting to make something out of the chocolates…HEY! Behind you!" I screamed and ran to catch the falling object that Suto had accidentally knocked over. My cat ears and tail appeared and I made a dive for it and luckily I caught it before it hit the ground. I heaved a sigh of relief and placed the object back on the table. The object was actually a picture in the frame with Amu holding a violin standing beside a man with purple hair.

"Sorry about that, I'll be more careful next time." Suto apologized and I just sighed again.

"It's ok." I looked at the picture again. It was when Amu was younger and when she would…smile more. I just wistfully stared at it.

"Hey, Yoru, is that an important picture?" Ikuto walked up to me and I could only nod, "Is that Amu and…"

"Her father. Her real father." I answered, "It's a really important picture to her so please be careful next time."

"Hey, what's wrong?" Akira yelled from the stairs. He must of heard the commotion we caused down here.

"Nothing, is Amu awake?" I shouted back to him, glad to change topic.

"Yeah, she woke up and she it seems her fever is gone!" He happily exclaimed, "I'll make dinner! Ikuto, you wanna stay for dinner?"

"Sure, we can do some catching up." Ikuto smiled. I could tell that he's a good friend of Akira's and for that I'm glad.

* * *

><p>Akira's POV<p>

It has been a long time since our house has been this lively. Filled with warmth and laughter. I wonder if we can keep it like this. It's finally feeling like it was years ago.

"Hey, Ikuto, what plans do you have over the holidays?" I asked in hopes of having time to hang out with him again before I needed to leave for work again.

"Maybe go on dates with Tadako and just stay home." He answered thoughtfully, "How about you?"

"I'll mostly go out with Kukari, go partying with Amu and just staying home." I smiled. However, I wonder if Ikuto knows what his girlfriend's sister did…but I don't think Amu dislikes Tadako.

"Partying with Amu?" Ikuto looked up at me surprised.

"Yeah, my best buddy, Kaoru, always invite us to his house for a week long Christmas party." Amu answered for me, "He's one of my friends on the basketball team at school. The party is at his family's villa near a ski resort and it's only just the team with Akira and Kukari."

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun hanging out with them!" I grinned, "The hard part last year was getting Kukari's brothers to let her go."

"Would you like to come, Ikuto? I don't think Kaoru would mind having an extra person at his villa. The more the merrier you know." Amu invited.

I inwardly cheered. If Ikuto agreed then I get to hang out with my best friend to make up for the lost time when I had to go to work. What a great holiday it's turning out to be.

"Really? I'll go!" Ikuto grinned, "It's good to get to know the people you'll be facing in basketball later."

"Well I'll go phone him later tonight to let him know," Amu giggled, "It would definitely be fun."

* * *

><p>We all finished our dinner quickly with laughter and happiness and it was already time for Ikuto and Kukari to leave. Time sure flies by when you're enjoying it.<p>

"Thanks for the food." Ikuto and Kukari thanked Yoru and me.

"Sis, I'm gonna walk Kukari home with Ikuto! I'll be back later!" I informed Amu and put on my jacket.

"OK, be careful!" she called out and continued washing the dishes. She should be resting, after all, she just recovered from her fever.

We walked in the snow for awhile until I just had to ask even if I knew Kukari will scold me later about it, "Hey, Ikuto, you know Tadako has a sister, right?"

"Akira! I told you – " I cut Kukari off.

"I know, Kukari, but I just need to ask, ok?" I squeezed her hand and she gave a nod.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Ikuto said.

"Just don't go too close to her sister. Tadako is a good girl, but her sister is bad news." I muttered.

"Why would you say that?" he asked skeptically, "You don't know her?"

"I do know her! It from past experience!" I shouted, "I'll never forget it…never…"

"Akira…please…don't…" Kukari tightened her grip on my hand, which made me regain my confidence.

"It's just something really bad happened to us when we were younger. It was because of me…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

_I was really mad at what Tamako did to Amu by making her friendless so I plucked up the courage to go find her and give her a piece of my mind. I saw her at the playground and was going to storm up to her when I saw Amu already there. _

_"What are you doing here, Akira?" Amu hissed, "Go home now!"_

_"No! Nee-san, I'm not going!" I stayed put, being the stubborn kid I am._

_"Hm…how sweet. Your litter brother protecting you," Tamako pushed me and I fell on the gravel and scraped my knee._

_"How dare you!" Amu growled and pounced on Tamako, "I don't care what you do to me, but don't you dare touch my brother!" she pulled on the mean girl's hair._

_However, when the adults came to separate them, they asked what's wrong and Tamako, using her 'charm' made them think that Amu hit her for no reason and I tried to defend her, but all the girls that were watching sided with Tamako and in turn made us liars. However the hardest thing to hear for me was having an adult say that my sister was so violent._

_"How do they teach her at home?"_

_"Is she adopted?"_

_"Don't go near her, she's a bad influence."_

_It was painful to hear what they say about Nee-san (A/N: means older sister), when all she did was trying to protect me. They just assumed that she hurt Tamako when the one with more cuts and bruises was Nee-san._

_"Nee-san, why do you just let them say that about you?" I asked with tears falling down my cheeks._

_"It doesn't matter as long as you're ok, Akira." She smiled and took my hand to go home to an empty house._

End Flashback

* * *

><p>Kukari was hugging me tightly now and I noticed that Ikuto was speechless. It still felt like yesterday that that incident happened because from then on, Amu just didn't care for how she looked or acted anymore. It became worse after we were in elementary school. She always looked so empty and I tried to help to bring life back to her once happy eyes.<p>

"Hey, Ikuto, you and Tadako are my friend. I just don't like Tamako because I can tell that she doesn't really like Tadako much. Please take care of her, she was a girl that we cared greatly for when we were younger." I smiled sadly.

"I understand, but aniki…he still doesn't understand…"Ikuto sighed.

"Hmph. He won't understand even after years of persuading. He'll come to figure it out when it hits him the hardest and he'll regret what he did." I scowled, "I won't forgive him even if he is your brother."

"No problem. I think I'll just side with you guys. I guess my brother does deserve what he'll be getting in the end." Ikuto sighed, "Can Tadako come with us to the party? I think she'll like it."

"Sure, I'm sure sis will love to have her come. Tadako does not live in the same house as her sister since that woman moved out, so I think she'll like hanging out with us again." I smiled, "Now let's get you guys home!" I tugged Kukari and Ikuto along the road to their homes and I just couldn't wait until the party!

~TBC~

* * *

><p>Ani: how do you like this chapter? i hope you guys liked it!<p>

Aruto: so you gonna tell us if you're gonna be in the story and be with me?

Ani: *sweatdrops* hmm...you'll find out next chapter *winks*

Aruto: awwww...

Ikuto: suck it up bro or dad? you're the only one without a match haha

Akira: Exactly!

Amu: ...well anyways please leave a review!

Ani: all suggestions to the story are strongly welcomed and feed back as well! i hope you all like this new chapter! more updates means faster update!

All: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! See you next time!


End file.
